Esha B'day gift
by loveabhi
Summary: This story is my gift to Esha on her birthday which is after 2 days pls read and review


**A/N**

**THIS IS A BIRTHDAY GIFT TO ESHA SO NOW ENJOY THE STORY :D**

**IN CID BUREAU**

A girl entered cid bureau running

**Girl:**sir…sir…Abhijeet sir…Daya sir…sir and all looked at her and Purvi moved towards her

**Purvi**:dekho…dekho shaant hojao…shaant hojao and she made her sit down and gave her water

**Purvi**:yeh lo yeh paani pilo and the girl the the water in one go ab batao ki kya hua tum yaha kyu aayi ho haan bolo tumhara naam kya hain?

**Girl**:mera naam Esha hain

**Purvi**:acha bahut pyaara naam hain tumhara aur mera naam hain but she was cutted by Esha

**Esha**:Purvi di and all surprised

**Purvi**:tum..tum mujhe jaanti ho?

**Esha**:aapko koun nahi jaanta di mujhe aap bahut pasand ho and Purvi was surprised

**Purvi:**Th..Thank u beta ab batao ki kya hua tum yaha kaise?

**Esha**:wo..wo..meina..wo and she looked down

**Abhi**:kya hua beta bolo na he said softly

**Esha**:Abhi uncle wo mein na ff writer hun

**Freddy**:ff writer wo kya hota hain? He said confusingly

**Esha**:ff matlab FanFiction mein CID FF mein aap sab ke baare mein stories likhti hun sirf mein hi nahi aur bhi bahut saare log hain jo aap sabke upar stories likhte hain

**Abhi**:acha and he looked surprisingly towards all who also looked surprised

**Esha**:haan uncle mein 9th class padti hun aur do din ke baad mera birthday hain aap sab ko aana hain aap sab aaoge na?

**Daya**:haan haan kyun nahi hum jarur aayenge he said with a smile

**Abhi**:acha beta yeh batao kit um yaha aayi kyun aur kaise? He asked seriously

**Esha**:uncle wo log…wo do log…she replied tensely

**Abhi**:kaun log beta?

**Esha**:wo kuch gunde log the mujhe…mujhe kidnap karne waale the lekin mein bhaag ke yaha aagayi pls uncle mujhe bacha lijiye mujhe bahut darr lag raha hain

**Daya**:beta tumhe kuch nahi hoga hum sab hain na yah ape yaha tumhe koi khatra nahi hain

**Abhi**:beta kya tumhe unki shakal yaad hain tum sketch banwa sakti ho unka?

**Esha:**haan uncle of course mujhe unki shakal bahut achi tarah se yaad hain

**Abhi**:very good beta (to Freedy) Freddy isse leke jao aur sketch banao

**Freddy**:yes sir chalo beta and they went away and after a while they entered and Freddy said

**Freddy**:sir sketch ban gayi

**Abhi:**acha ab isse humari database mein criminals se match karo dekho koi match milta hain kya

**Freddy**:yes sir and he went away and again he called sir match mil gayi

**Daya**:very good chalo boss dekhte hain koun hain yeh log

**Abhi:**haan chalo and they went

**Rajat**:sir yeh tho pakya gang ke log hain pechle hafte hi jail se chuta hain yeh dekhiye inka adde ka naam bhi hain

**Abhi:**haan chalo chalte hain and they went away got the culprit and brought them to bureau

**Abhi:**bol kyu kiya yeh sab? He said shouting

**Goon**:sir humne bas paise keliye kiya hain sir pls sir hume maaf kar dijiye he said crying

**Goon2:**haan sir hum aage se aisa kam kabhi nahi karengey hume chod dijiye sir pls sir he said crying

**Abhi:**tum logon ke saath kya karna hain yeh addalat te karegi le jao inko

**Pankaj**:yes sir and he took them away

**Esha**:thank u uncle thank u soo much

**Abhi**:beta yeh toh humara kaam hain na

**Freddy**:beta aap wo f ke baare mein batao na

**Abhi**:haan haan batao jara hum bhi toh sune ki koun koun hain aur kya kya chalta hain yaha he said smilingly

**Esha**:haan uncle wo iss site mein bahut sare writers hain wo sab aapke fans hain aur aapke upar story likjte hain mein bhi likhti hun aur mera username hain esha26 meine abh tak teen stories likhi hain do aap logo ko aur teesra palak di keliya unke b'day gift ke roop mein usme bhi aap sab log hain

**Daya**:acha wo do stories kya hain?

**Esha**:uncle ek ka naam hain sorry bhai aur dusre ka naam hain mera kya kasoor yeh dono mainly aap aur Abhi uncle pe based hain mein aap donon ki bahut badi fan hun

**Rajat**:tho kya likha hain aapne unn stories mein?

**Esha**:wo mera kya kasoor mein abhi uncle daya uncle se naraaz ho jaate hain aur unse baat nahi karte lekin baad mein pata chalta hain ki wo daya uncle pe nahi tarika aunty pe naraaz the aur end mein sab kuch theek ho jaata hain aap teeno ke beech mein aur detail mein chahiye tho aap story padhiye

**Rajat**:arey waah bahut acha hain

**Abhi**:aur dusra?

**Esha**:wo….aap daatoge tho nahi na?

**Daya**:nahi bilkul nahi hum kyu daantengey he said with a smile

**Esha**:wo…kuch nahi haan tho sorry bhai mein abhi sir mission pe jaate hain lekin actual mein wo mission daya sir keliye tha lekin usme risk zyaada hain tho abhi sir gaye the yeh baat daya sir ko pata nahi thi aur jab wo wapas aa rahe the tho jis flight mein wo aa rahe the usme blast hota hain aur sab ko lagta hain ki abhi sir mar gaye aap bahut tensed ho gaye the aur waha khud jaake investigate karne lage lekin inka kuch pata nahi the phir kuch din baad aapko abhi sir mil gaye the lekin wo thoda sa abnormal behave karne lage aur iske baad jo hua yeh pata lagane keliye aapko story panda hoga

**Daya:**kya? Batao na phir kya hua Abhi ko aur mujhe kaise mila wo interesting hain yeh story tho

**Esha**:thank u uncle lekin aapko story padna hi hoga

**Daya**:acha theek hain hum abhi padlenge raat ko

**Freddy**:beta yeh palak kon hain?

**Esha**(surprised): aapko kaise maalum palak di ke baare mein?

**Freddy**:abhi abhi aapne hi toh kaha

**Esha**:arey haan na haan toh palak di meri bestfriend aur sister jaisi hain bahut achi hain wo

**Abhi**:yeh kispe stories likhti hain?

**Esha**:yeh bhi aap dono pe hi likhti hain inki stories sabko pasand aati hain yeh aik bahut acha writer hain inhone kahi stories likhi hain aap dono ka she said with a smile

**Daya**:good hum unka bhi stories padhengey

**Esha**:haan uncle bilkul padhna aur sirf unka hi nahi sab ka stories padhiye ga

**Abhi**:haan bilkul aur kon hain beta jo hum pe stories likhte hain (he meant only duo)

**Esha**:bahut saare writers hain rai di,nandita,palak di,rifah,poonam di,mrf di,srija di,krithika,kkkloveu aur bhi bahut saare hain lekin kuch log ab nahi likh rahe hain lekin pehle lithe the aur inki usernames bhi aap log se related hi hain jaise ki Daya's daredevil,duo mrf,loveabhi,daya's girl aur bhi bahut saare hain aur kuch log romance pe bhi likhte hain

**Rajat**:acha wo kon hain?

**Esha**: neha, shruti, pooja, 143abhi tarika, rosekiller, aur bhi hain neha aur shruti ko kavin uncle aur purvi aunty bahut pasand hain(kevi) bahut bade fans hain yeh dono unka (aur bhi bahut saare hain lekin mujhe sirf yeh dono ka naam pata hain sorry for all jinka naam meine nahi li)kuch logon ko aap aur purvi aunty pasand hain(rajvi) aur kuch logon ko sachin uncle aur purvi aunty pasand hain(sachvi) aur kuch logon ko abhi uncle tarika aunty pasand hain(abhirika) kuch ko daya uncle aur shreya aunty(dareya)kuch ko vivek uncle aur tasha aunty(vivesha)kuch ko sachin uncle aur kajal aunty (sajal) aur bhi bohat hain uncle mujhe tho sab pasand hain (sorry for all of them kis kis ka naam meine nahi li)

Meanwhile her parents came running

Esha's mom=EM Esha's dad=ED

**EM** hugged her tightly:Esha tu theek hain na? tujhe kuch hua toh nahi na?

**Esha**:nahi maa mujhe kuch nahi hua mein bilkul theek hun she said smiling

**ED**:aapka bahut dhanyavaad(thanks) sir aapne meri beti ko bachayi warna pata nahi kya hota

**Abhi**:arey isme thank u ki kya baat hain yeh toh humara kaam hain aur bahut bahadoor hain aapki

**Esha**:thank u uncle aur haan aap parso mere b'day par zaroor aana

**Daya**:haan hum zarur aayengey

**Esha**:bye uncle

**All**:bye beta

And they went away

**Abhi**:bahut pyaari bachi thina

**Daya**:haan boss bahut acha laga iss ke saath time bita kar

**Freddy**:sir hum iski b'day party mein zarur jayengey

**Abhi**:haan haan kyu nahi zarur jaayengey

And they continued their work

**AFTER 2 DAYS**

On b'day of Esha whole cid team came and wished her

**Esha**:thank u sooo much uncle ki aap sab log aaye mujhe bahut khushi huyi aap sab ko yaha dekh kar

**Abhi**:aayenge kaise nahi humari choti si pari ne itni baar jo kaha

All smiled and after the party in Duo's house

Daya was silent Abhi noticed it and asked him

**Abhi:**Daya kya hua? Aain ho kya gaya hain tumhe?

**Daya**:kuch nahi…kuch bhi tho nahi mein change karke aata hun and he was about to go but Abhi caught his hand and said

**Abhi**(looking into his eyes):Daya kya baat hain? Mujhse baat chupana tumhe nahi aata aur yeh baat tum achese jaante ho ab bolo kya baat hain?

**Daya**(hiding his eyes):kuch nahi boos meine bolo na kuch bhi nahi

**Abhi**:Dayaaa

**Daya**:kuch nahi yaar wo bas Esha ke baare mein soch raha tha

**Abhi**:Esha ke baare mein?

**Daya**:haan yaar wo kitna khush haina aaj

**Abhi:**haan yaar khush tho wo hain par tum kyun dukhi ho rahe ho?

**Daya**:mein bas apni bachpan ke baare mein soch raha tha ki kaash mera bhi aisa parivaar hota jo mera b'day aise manata par mein tho ek orphanage mein pala bada hun b'day kya hain yeh bhi nahi malum tha mujhe par jabse tum meri zindagi mein aaye ho meri zindagi hi badal gayi mujhe zindagi ka har khushi mil gayi bas soch raha tha ki agar tum meri zindagi mein nahi hote tho aaj mera kya hota

**Abhi**:arey tum wo sab kyun soch rahe ho haan aur mein mujhe tho aana hi thana tumhari zindagi mein nahi tho aaj mein kaise zinda rehta haina chalo ab kapde badal lo aur jaake so jao

**Daya:**par Abhi…

**Abhi**:par var kuch nahi chalo jao

**Daya**:theek hain and he went

Abhi too went to sleep but after sometime he went to Daya's room and saw it empty

**Abhi**:yeh Daya kaha gaya?

And he searched the house and went to terrace and he found Daya there

Abhi went and put his hand on his shoulder and Daya turned at him with a jerk

**Daya**(shocked): arey Abhi tum? Tum tho soo gaye the ne?

**Abhi**:yehi mein tumse pucha tho?

**Daya**:haan yaar wo mujhe neend nahi aa rahi thi tho yaha aagaya

**Abhi**:Daya baat kya hain? Jab se hum party se aaye tabse tum khoye huye lag rahe ho?

Daya hugged him tightly and burst out when Abhi was in shock

**Abhi:**Daya…Daya kya hua? Aain tu ro kyu raha hain?

**Daya**:Abhi tum mujhe chodke kabhi nahi jaogey na?

**Abhi**:Daya yeh tu kya keh raha mein kaha jaunga tujhe chodke

**Daya**:pata nahi Abhi par mujhe tumse dur jaane ki baat sochke bhi dar lagta hain pls Abhi kabhi mujhe chodke mat jaana mein mar jaunga yaar tumhare bina

**Abhi**:Daya tu ro mat dekh idhar dekh mere taraf and he looked at him

**Abhi**:beth idhar and both sat down dekh Daya kabhi aise mat sochna ki mein kabhi tujhe chodke jaunga tut ho mera jaan hain aur..aur koi apni jaan se dur se jaa sakta hain haan bolo

**Daya**: boss mujhe pata hain tum aise kabhi nahi karoge

**Abhi**:tho phir aise kyun soch rahe ho?

**Daya**:acha theek hain ab nahi sochta lekin abhi tum yaha kaise itni raat ko

**Abhi**:mein tumhara room mein gaya tha aur tum nahi dekhe tum dhund the dhund the yaha aagaya

**Daya**:oh… and he kept his head on Abhi's lap

**Abhi**:yeh kya kar raha hain neeche chalna yaha kyu soo rah

**Daya**:kuch der ruko na Abhi

**Abhi**:acha theek hain par jaldi chal warna tum bemaar pad jaogey

**Daya**:theek hain

After sometime he said

**Daya**:Abhi?

**Abhi**:haan meri jaan

**Daya**:thank u boss

**Abhi**:kyu?

**Daya**:tumne mujhe begunah sabit karne keliye apni jaan khatre mein daali na agar uss scorpion ne tumhe khat leta tho? Ya phir uss zehar se tumhe kuch ho jaata tho mera kya hota boss

**Abhi**:Daya?

**Daya**:haan?

**Abhi:**tum darr gaye the na

**Daya**:na..nahi mein kyu darunga ba..bahut raat ho gayi chalo soo jaate hain and he went away

**Abhi**:mein jaanta hun ki tu darr gaya hain lekin mein bahut jald yeh tujhse nikalunga and he went away and both slept

**SO HO GAYI YEH STORY KHATAM PLS DON'T ASK ME TO CONTINUE IT AND ESHA HOPE KI TUMHE YEH STORY PASAND AAYI SO AB PADH LIYA HAIN TOH REVIEW BHI KARDO KEEP SMILING TAKECARE**

**URS**

**LOVEABHI aka DEEPIKA**


End file.
